


Together

by Krytella



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella





	Together

Harry didn't even know how long he'd been imagining it. They were his best friends. They used to share everything, but now the two of them had something special, and he was alone. He wanted to imagine them noticing. "Harry must be so lonely." Hermione would put her arms around him, kiss him the way she did Ron. And Ron would come up behind him, strong arms encircling him. Every morning as he stroked his cock alone in the shower he imagined them taking him in, loving him, making love to him like they did with each other. Three. Together.


End file.
